I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latching mechanism for a vehicle convertible top and, in particular, to a collapsible latching pin for the rear bow of a convertible top which facilitates the compact storage of the top within the rear well of the vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The typical convertible top is adapted to be secured to the front header and at the rear of the passenger compartment proximate the well for storing the folded top. A well cover or hard boot may be employed to enclose the well both with the top stored in the well or with the top extended to enclose the passenger compartment. During collapse and storage of the top, the rear bow of the convertible top must be raised to allow the hard boot cover to open. Once the cover is open the top is folded within the well. In order to latch and seal the rear bow of the top against the vehicle and hard cover, a latch pin extends downwardly from the rear bow which is lockingly engaged by an actuating mechanism. The mechanism grasps the latching pin and rear bow downwardly.
In the prior known convertible systems, the latching pin is rigid which poses a problem upon storage of the convertible top within the rear well. The rigid latching pin will engage the bottom of the well limiting the fold down depth of the top. In some prior vehicles, the depth of the well is simply increased which poses further space limitations within the vehicle. As an alternative, a slot may be formed in the bottom of the well into which the rigid latching pin is seated. Although less constraining than the extra well depth, the slot must be designed around within the vehicle.